


Yesterday, Today and Forever

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Yesterday, Today and Forever

Jaebum stands next to his mother, the Queen, in front of the throne room as she makes the grand announcement. He tried his hardest not to show any reaction and he almost managed it, until he spotted you in the crowd, standing by one of the pillars. His eyes lock with yours and he has to blink back the tears as you offer him a heartbroken smile.

“Why wasn’t I informed of this, mother?” Jaebum demands from the Queen once the hall had emptied.

“My dear child, you should have expected this day to come.” The Queen explains. “You become of age in two weeks. You also become King. This is your duty and has been since the day you were born.”

“I wanted to choose my own bride.” Jaebum tries to reason with her.

“You will have the choice, my love. That’s what the ball is for. You will have all the finest princesses to choose from and I trust that you will choose wisely.”

* * *

Jaebum enters the library and locks the door before striding over to you to deliver a searing kiss. He finally pulls away after a while and leans his forehead against yours.

“Run away with me.” Jaebum pleads with you.

“What?” You ask incredulously.

“Run away with me.” Jaebum repeats. “I don’t want to be with anyone but you. My heart belongs to you.”

“We can’t do that, Jaebum.” You protest. “There would be nowhere we can go where they won’t find you.”

“We can figure it out. Just come with me,  _please_.”

“I can’t do that.” You answer him, breaking both of your hearts.

“Don’t you love me?”

“You know that I do.” You reply before giving him one last kiss. “But the people need a King. They need  _you_ , as their King. I am not selfish enough to take you away from them. You have your duty and so do I.  _This is mine_.”

You plant a kiss on his chest where his heart is located, before turning and walking away from him. Even though his heart is shattered, he is more in love with you now.

* * *

You lean behind the door of Jaebum’s bed chambers after being summoned by his guard Jinyoung. You know deep in your heart that you shouldn’t have come, especially after the events of tonight’s dinner in the great hall; especially at the sight of Jaebum in front of you.

He stands there looking at you, shattered at the answer you had given to his question. Your heart aches for him but you knew it was the right thing to do. You will always love him, and that’s why you did what you had to. Even if it hurts you too.

“Why did you come?” Jaebum asks you, fighting to hold his tears at bay.

“I wanted to be selfish.” You offer a sad smile. “I wanted to come and see you, one last time.”

“It doesn’t have to be the last time.” Jaebum begs again. “We can be happy.”

“That’s not how this works, Jaebum. You and I both knew that from the start.”

You walk up to him, putting your hands on both sides of his face, bringing his forehead to rest on yours. Jaebum grabs you by the waist to bring you in closer.

“Im Jaebum, I love you. Yesterday, Today and Forever.” You whisper against his lips.

“And I love you. Yesterday, Today and Forever.” Jaebum repeats before capturing your lips.

Since this was your last night together, Jaebum made sure to take his time worshipping your body. He touched and kissed every part of your skin, etching the memory in his brain forever. He made love to you like he never had before. He cherished every sound and every reaction that came out of you. You had never felt more loved and you doubt that you ever will.

As you lay on his chest, limbs entangled under the sheets, the sound of his beating heart lulls you to sleep. Jaebum strokes your hair, leaving tender kisses on your temple. Jaebum refused to let sleep come to him that night, not wanting to wake up from this dream of having you in his arms forever.

* * *

You had to start the day off early, helping the others set up for tonight’s ball. You had asked if you could be stationed at the kitchens so that there would be no chance that you would run into Jaebum and your wish had been granted.

You have successfully avoided him in the lead up to tonight, in order to make it easier on him to choose his bride. It hurt you not to be able to see or feel him but you knew this was the right thing to do. This is how it was always meant to be.

Jaebum stares at the mirror in front of him, trying to calm his breathing. He can’t believe the day has come. He had tried to look for you for the past two weeks, to try and convince you again to run away with him, but he should have known better. This is how it was always meant to be.

“Leave us.” The Queen say to the maids that had been tending to Jaebum. He hadn’t even notice her come in. “What is going on with you, Jaebum?”

“What do you mean, my Queen?” Jaebum bows in front of her.

“This is exactly what I mean. You only call me ‘Queen’ when you are unhappy. Now, tell me the truth.”

“I’m only a little nervous, mother.” Jaebum offers a small smile, one that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Im Jaebum, you may be the future king of this kingdom, but I am your mother and you are my son. I know you more than you know yourself. I know something has been going on with you. Now, tell me the truth.”

Jaebum sighs knowing that his mother was right. He gestures for her to sit on the bed before taking a deep breath and tells her everything. From the day the two of you met to the last night that you two were together. To the request that he asked of you which you had denied. The only thing he left out was your identity.

Before the Queen could ask him anything, her handmaiden had come in to inform them that it was time for the ball to start. “We are not finished talking about this, Jaebum. The ball must go on, you do know that right?”

“I do, mother.” Jaebum looks at his shoes. “I just need a moment to compose myself and I will be right in there with you. You have my word.”

The Queen hums before leaving his chambers to head out and greet the guests.

* * *

Jaebum spends the whole night meeting all of the princesses, just like he had promised the Queen. He bows politely and makes small talk trying to get to know each and every one of them. Even when he tried his hardest, none of them captured him like you did. Not one of them managed to make him smile. The Queen witnessed the whole thing and wondered how on earth she could fix this.

“Please serve this drink to the King, Queen and Prince Jaebum.” The head butler asks of you.

“I’m afraid I cannot do that.” You try to refuse, not wanting to see Jaebum right now meeting the new love of his life. “I had been stationed here in the kitchens. This is where I must be.”

“The Queen has requested some refreshments and everyone else is currently already in the hall. Would you want to keep the Queen waiting?” He enquires of you and you know you have no choice.

You grab the pitcher from him and take a deep breath before heading out to the hall.

“My Queen, I am here to replenish your cup.” You bow in front of her.

Jaebum hears your voice and turns to your direction. His heart thumps loudly in his chest and he wishes you could hear it. This is what you do to him. He silently implores you to look up, but you choose to stare at the floor instead.

The Queen notices the broken look that Jaebum is directing towards you. None of you notice her watching, too caught up in your own worlds. She decides to test a theory. She orders you to pour Jaebum a drink too.

“My Prince, I am here to replenish your cup.” You say quietly, before looking up as needed to pour in his cup.

Jaebum stares into your eyes and you’re unable to look away. It’s like the world had stood still and there was no one else around you, as you convey your feelings to each other just by looking at each other. Eventually, you force yourself to snap out of it, blinking back tears as you pour into his cup, before heading back to the kitchens.

“Is she the one?” The Queen asks Jaebum as she watches you walk away.

“She is.” Jaebum sighs, knowing his mother had seen everything. Jaebum starts to worry about what the Queen might do to you after this revelation. “I will do whatever pleases you. I beg you, do not harm her.”

The Queen hums before getting up from the throne. “Continue meeting the other princesses while I speak with your beloved. No harm will come to her.  _Yet_.”

Jaebum gulps nervously but nods, knowing you may be in danger if he disobeys.

* * *

The Queen walks in to the kitchen, and spot your back turned to her as you cry into the sink. She clears her throat and you turn, wiping your tears away as fast as you can manage.

“Why did you choose not to run away with him?” The Queen asks you abruptly, cutting to the chase.

“I am not sure what you are referring to, my Queen.” You answer, trying to sound convincing.

“Jaebum told me everything.” The Queen says calmly. “Please, answer my question. It will determine your punishment.”

You sob quietly to yourself. You knew this day would come. You don’t know why Jaebum had to tell the Queen.  _Did he want to punish you for rejecting him? Stop it_ , you chide yourself. Jaebum loves you, he would’ve done what he thought was best.

“My Queen, I rejected the Prince’s offer because I knew of his duty. I knew that he belongs on the throne. The kingdom needs a ruler and Prince Jaebum is the best person fit to be King. I love him with all that I am, but I will not deprive us of such a King.”

The Queen calls the butler over giving him instructions out of your earshot. She leaves the kitchen, leaving you standing there dumbfounded. The butler then comes back and tells you to head over to the King and Queen’s chambers.

It is time to accept your fate.

* * *

When you walk into the room, the King and Queen are waiting there and so is Jaebum. He tries to walk over to you but you put your hand up slightly to halt him. He sees the look on your face and he knows what you are here for.

“You told me that you would not harm her.” Jaebum turns to the Queen. “I have done everything you have asked of me. What is the meaning of this?”

“I have not harmed her, but she does need to be punished.” The Queen states. “She has broken the law. Have you forgotten that?”

“She did not. It was me. I did-”

“Silence!” The King bellows. “Let your mother speak.”

Jaebum stills and looks at you broken. You offer him a small smile before looking at the Queen. Jaebum turns to do the same.

“I was wondering what you had done to bewitch my son into falling in love with you,” The Queen explains. “I was ready to have you hanged. Luckily for you, there would be none of that today. I can see the way my son looks at you and the way you look at him. You are both in love,  _real love_. Just like me and my dear husband.”

The Queen stands and motions for you to come closer, which you do. Jaebum unsure of what is happening has to hold himself back.

“Your answer to my question impressed me, young lady.” The Queen addresses you. “The sacrifice you were willing to make, is something that is lacking from most of the princesses that had attended today. The quality that you had shown, is fit for a Queen.”

Your heart thumps nervously in your chest as you turn to look at Jaebum. Neither of you can help the hope that blooms in your chests, but the Queen demands your attention again.

“You have robbed me of a wife for Jaebum and a Queen for our kingdom today.” The Queen reminds you. “So for your punishment, you are to spend the rest of your life with Jaebum. You will be inseparable from him and you will be the Queen this Kingdom requires you to be.”

You gasp at her words before turning to Jaebum who is already on his way to you. He grabs your face and kisses you with all the passion and love he can muster. He eventually pulls away before running to hug his mother and his father.

“Jaebum, do not make me regret this decision.” The Queen warns him gently, a smile evident on her face before she turns to speak with you. “The maidens will be here in a moment to dress you and we will make the announcement. Thank you, for loving our son.”

You bow to her before she and the King exit the chambers with Jaebum in their tail. Just before he reaches the door, he turns back to you with a smile.

“I can’t wait to spend forever with you, my Queen. I love you. Yesterday, Today and Forever.”

“I am yours, my King. I love you. Yesterday, Today and Forever.”


End file.
